Miz the Wolfen
by invader miz 3
Summary: there is a new girl who is not wolfen or irken but both. what happens when she comes to take over earth? will Zim over power her? and what about Dib? some MizDib GirOC ZimGaz. I know sum sux. but I am new.SONG DECODE IN CHAPPIE 6!
1. miz

Hi here is my 1 story so be cool !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________

It was a snowy morning. All the doomed children from skool were happily playing in the snow, all but Zim. He was shivering under the shade when Dib came. He smiled " Cold space boy? " Zim narrowed his eyes as they bell rung. 

When they were all in Mrs. Bitters room she randomly came from the shadows. " Today on this horrid day, a new doomed child will join our class." all the kids booed and threw things most at Dib some sighed disappointed. 

"That's the spirit." she said. Then the door swung open, revealing smoke and screams of horror. Then a small red eyed wolf walked out and sat at the left of Mrs. Bitters desk. All but Zim and Dib awed and cooed. Then a huge, 5 story( don't ask how it fit ) red eyed wolf sat with a thud as all they desks went up, and down once.

One kid screamed and ran out the window with an explosion, and one fainted. Zim and Dib both saw the strange mark on the monster wolf's hip. Then a light shown reveling a short girl Dibs size, she had blue eyes and a purple shirt with a white wolf on it, purple and black sleeves, Zim gloves, 3 fingers, black leggings, combat boots, a pak, a necklace with a irken and wolf skull, and waist long brown hair.

" hi ugly people I am Miz "she cooed. Miz pointed at the small wolf, "that is killer and that," she pointed to the big wolf "is cupcake." "cupcake?" dib asked . " a beast named cupcake?" "got a problem?" Miz questioned him. " well-" she pointed to cupcake, he and killer automatically walked out.

Doom Doom Doom ! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it is short my mom is home and I am grounded and now caught so I will try and make the next chappie long. Please tell me how it is !!!

Miz out! 


	2. Sil

Okay, chap 2 !!

I only own Miz, Sil, cupcake, killer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the wolves left, Miz waved to the class than looked at Dib. He looked up and shivered, she looks unusually wolf- like. He thought. "Miz sit!" Miz stopped looking at dib and turned to Mrs. Bitters, and smiled," any thing for you, teach! " Miz looked at a kid next to dib. The child was drooling and nibbling a pen. " If you value your life," she put her hands by her head showing inch long white claws. "I suggest you move out of my seat, drooling idiot!" 

She slammed her claws on the desk. The poor child cried and fell out of the room. As she sat, dib said " well, you're a nice one!" she looked at him. " well I at lest asked if he loved life I normally don't ask." 

Dib shrugged " you act like those wolves mothered you!" she looked up from doodling on a paper. " wolves are nice meanie!" dib looked at her and then turn to pay attention to Mrs. Bitters. Miz looked at the molded roof and whispered " this sucks, I wonder what Sil is up to?" 

A few blocks away…………………

In a ally beside Krazy Taco, a small thing in a cat suit much like Gir's, with silver ears paws and feet, with a black tail and body.

The cat sat up and yelled " too much uhh TACOS!" she pointed to a large bucket that said bucket of tacos. She looked in to the black-ness and saw smiled and said, " I's Gir can I have dem tacos?" 

The cat looked up and said, " I's Sil you can eat dem tacos." Gir ran and started nibbling tacos. :" Sil do you's wanna be my friend?" Sil got up and hugged both cheered. That will not help Miz or Zim at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again review please. Btw you will find out about Miz and her species in the next chappie!

Miz out! 


	3. Zim thinks he knows

Hello again you know who I do and don't own. Enjoy chappie 3 !!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miz slowly opened her eyes. She became alert and looked around and then got calm. " oh yeah huh, I fell asleep in school !" All of the kids were still in school. She looked at dib and he looked back and said, " you don't have a good memory do you?" Miz looked at him blankly.

" I thought so." Dib said with a smile. Then, the bell rang. Miz ran up to the window. She looked at Zim for the first time in 8 hours and said, " oh I did not see you, ugly, green , human child, I am the AWSOME MIZ OF AWSOMENESS !" 

Zim looked at her necklace and gasped, " what is that thing ?!" Zim asked . Miz waited when all the kids were gone, she said. " first, I know you are an irken, second your human descise sucks, and last my necklace is your pak, my life." she jumped out the window. Zim stared, horrified. Their was a species trying to do his job…………………………….. DESTORY EARTH !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

MIZ, OUT !!!! 


	4. shronink!

Please enjoy the next chapter !!!!!!!

----------=------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim opened the door to his house. It was empty and the lights were off.

" Gir!" zim yelled. He looked on top of his couch. Gir was standing there holding a microphone. Happy, sing along music started to play. 

Then, gir yelled at the top of his little lungs, " PIGGYS ARE MY FRIENDS THE COW GOES SHRONINK TACOS!" zim looked at gir break dancing as he flipped in the lights. 

" gir this is no time for fun I think there is another alien trying to do my job!"

Gir stopped spinning on his head and looked at zim and smiled, " I am a cow shronink !" 

Zim growled. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few blocks away dib and gaz were still walking home. They had to stop at bloatys pizza hog because gaz wanted to try their new taco cheese flavor. " that was gross" dib said. Gaz shrugged "why are you talking? I told you to never talk when I am here !" she ran a head. " why do you hang out with that wolf obsessed girl, miz?" dib ran up and asked.

" I don't she came up to me a lunch and would not leave me alone and-" dib interrupted her and said " I am going to be late for mysterious mysteries!" he ran off. " miz I know you are in my back so get out before I destroy you!" she threw her pig pack - pack . 

Miz jumped out eating taco pizza. " aww man, I'll see you later, friend !" she hugged gaz. Gaz pushed her away. " do not touch me and go away and never return." 

Miz waved and skipped away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cool I like this chapter. That was fun typing, and um…. Crap I forgot! Oh yeah huh! Miz, zim, dib, gaz, gir, sil, and ham ( up coming character ) will all meet up and find out stuff… yeah..well bye!

Sorry I was being random. =)

Miz out!! 


	5. ham joins the crew!

What's up? Please review chapter 5!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz walked in the door. She saw dib and her father sitting on the couch. Professor membrain ( did I spell it right?)look up at her and said, " ahh, daughter! How was skool, and please put that video game thing down." gaz growled saved it and put it down to sit next to her father and dib. "so?" asked membrain, " how was skool daughter?" she looked up and said, " fine, there was some geeks like dib and zim but-" membrain cut her off and said " oh, no! who is this dib I will use the power of science to defeat him!"

He pick her up. Dib yelled "hey that is me dad I am dib!" membrain looked up "oh sorry but we need to talk dib and…um.." gaz leap on the couch and said " gaz my name is gaz, dad."

The professor looked confused and said " oh dib and.. Um gas?" "gaz with a z!" memoriam sat and said " fine whatever this is too hard! Gas gaz whatever you where made by the power of science.. And an alien, dig or dib you human." he whistled and a creature that looked like Mimi ( from the tak episode) but more ferret like appeared next to gaz.

" that is ham gas enjoy!" the scientist ran out the door. Dib, gaz, and ham just sat there. Dib broke the silence. " so my sister is an!" ham then leaped up and started to claw up dib's face. " ahh get it off!" gaz started to laugh. Ham glided to ham and said in a mechanical voice " ham reporting for duty." while dib ran to the bathroom to fix his face, gaz said " you're my slave?" ham nodded. Gaz smiled and said " only one rule for you, you can beat up dib as much as you want!"

Ham squinted and asked, " oh the big headed dude?" gaz nodded and said. " I know you want to go ahead." ham glide up the stairs. Dib started to scream and ham was making a clucking noise when the door bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So you like it? Try and guess who is at the door. And can you help me think if the next chappie should have it with, gaz and dib and ham, miz and sil, or zim and gir. Have a vote!

DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW!

Miz out!!!!!!!


	6. DECODE

Sorry, computer loss internet, get use to it. This chapter is a song fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz opened the door. Miz smiled, " hi friend is dib home?" gaz opened the door all the way. She pointed at the stairs. Miz giggled and ran up.

Miz opened the hall door up stairs. _Just follow the terror of yelling..yeah. _she opened the door to dibs room. " holy crap!" dib peeped from under hams armpit, "help" miz ran past dib to a wolf poster. "I love it!"

10 mins later

Miz was still looking at the poster. Ham left a minted ago and dib was watching miz. Miz looked at him, " oh!" she grabbed his hand. They ran together in the night.

They stopped in a forest in front of a huge cave. Miz made a real wolf howl. Then cupcake came out. He growled at dib. Miz bared her razor teeth at the wolf. He left in the cave.

Miz looked at dib, "I live in this cave with 50 wolves and sil ." before dib could react miz push him in side. Dib looked around. There were so many wolves. Soon they entered a small cavern.

Miz threw him on a rock. "wow" he mumbled.

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind I can't win your losing fight all the time How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride, no not this time Not this time…

Dib looked at her "what are you?"

How did we get here When I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all Well I will figure this one out on my own

Miz looked around nervous. " well, mm"

I'm screaming I love you so My thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here when I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know

Dib looked in her eyes, " you're hiding some thing.."

Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves How did we get here when I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know

Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

Dib smiled. Does he know? " miz, are you a werewolf?"

There is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it! That song was decode, my fave song!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. DOOM

_**Lets rock! this takes place on the same night as the last chapter**__!_

_Dib was walking home alone in the night. He remembered what happen a few mins ago._

_flash back_

"_miz, are you a werewolf?" miz looked at him. "no, but I am relatively close to one. I am like zim, an alien. Part irken, well actually 40% irken, and 60% wolfen." dib looked in amazement, " what does a wolfen look like?!" miz frowned. " one, its too dangerous to show cause I might kill you. And my necklace controls when I transform."_

_Dib looked at her necklace. The green irken skull and the green wolfen skull seemed to glare at him… then, the wolfen skull blinked red. Miz's eyes widened. " go! Get out! I am transforming!" miz push him away. Cupcake came and threw dib outside._

_End flashback_

Dib was already in his room. He fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at skool. Miz sat next to dib at lunch. Gaz walked by. " I am going to destroy some kids with ham," ham stood by her and clucked. She left. Dib looked at miz awkwardly, " so, what happened with the wolfen thing?" " eh, nothing'"

Zim opened the door to his base gir was watching the scary monkey show. Gir looked at zim, " why you gots all beat up, mastah?" zim frown, " stupid humans and there filthy ferret demon creatures so……" gir continued to eat popcorn ( or poopcorn) " I understand." 

Then the door opened. Gaz and ham came in. gaz was flashing like a hologram( like what tak does.). " zim, you are going to tell me what you did to me and you will tell me now!!" ham frowned, " master I-" gaz glared at him. Gir walked up to ham, " wanna make some of dem taquitoes?" 

Then miz opened the door drinking a suck monkey. Sil was standing next to her. 

Wow. Prepare for total doomness in chapter…umm.. I don't know …8? 

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
